1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present documents relate generally to extendable electrical boxes.
2. Background Art
Electrical boxes are conventionally used to mount and house one or more electrical devices within a wall or other structure. High voltage electrical boxes are typically required to be enclosed on all sides. During installation of electrical boxes in walls or other structures, users may find that a gap exists between the electrical box and the front surface of the wall or other structure. Various attempts have been made to address the gap that may exist between a front edge of an electrical box and a front surface of a wall or other structure.